


Rules (Are Sometimes Meant to be Broken)

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Playing by the Rules [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, porn without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good news is that Natasha doesn't want to kill Darcy. The bad news is that she wants her to recruit Steve for a little bit of fun and games. But the even better news is what Darcy learns once she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules (Are Sometimes Meant to be Broken)

**Author's Note:**

> This makes more sense if you read the other two stories in the series, which sort of sets up this piece of insanity. But if not, that's ok too. Just assume everyone's been coupling up with everyone else. *g*

Clint generally tried not to talk to the other residents of the Tower too much when he was in the common areas. It's not that he didn't like them or want to socialize with them, but he was a solo creature by nature and he generally liked his privacy. But sometimes it was impossible to ignore the other residents, so in most cases, he tried to extricate himself from the situation fairly quickly and escape back to his own apartment.

Today was one of those days, especially when the topic of the day appeared to be Steve's sex life. So after pilfering some of Stark's good coffee, he'd headed back downstairs, only to find Natasha in the kitchen, staring pensively at the rapidly cooling mug of tea in her hands.

"Stark's upstairs wondering if Steve's had sex since coming out of the ice," he offered, as he leaned back against the counter and wondered what had her so occupied.

She didn't look away from her mug. "I'm sure someone's had sex with him since then."

He watched her sharply. "Have you?"

"Had sex with Cap? No."

"Do you want to?" Maybe she was starting to get that itch again and that's why she was distracted. If so, he should probably find out. It would be good to know for sure if they'd be inviting him to their bed anytime soon. 

"Maybe? I think I'd rather watch the two of you," she said, finally looking up at him. "All hard, lean muscle under hot skin."

The image she painted stirred his cock. "I wouldn't mind trying Cap," he admitted hesitantly. "There's something about his earnestness that makes me want to have him writhing in need while I fuck him. And you know me, I'm not usually one for other men."

"No, but you've had your moments," she replied, shaking herself out of her mood. She got up and came over to where he was leaning on the counter and ran a finger along his arm. "Remember that attache in Nice?"

"The one who barely even looked at you, even though you were wearing that strapless green thing? Yeah," Clint mused fondly, before getting back to the conversation at hand. She definitely had an itch of some sort. "What about you? Any teammates you'd like to fuck?

She paused to think about it. "I wouldn't mind screwing your intern. You were right about the tits. And she looks like she'd be fun."

"She is. There's not much that girl won't try." Clint watched her. She was planning something, something that might give him a chance to fuck Steve and her a chance to taste Darcy. "What're you thinking?"

"Large group," she replied, winding her arms up around his neck. "You, me, Cap, Darcy. Maybe throw in Pepper and Stark."

The idea had merit. The stirring in his dick intensified and he could feel a full on erection coming up. His reached for her hips. "You think they'd go for it?"

"I think I could convince them," Natasha said, and Clint had no doubt she could. "With some help."

"Mine?" he asked skeptically. He wasn't exactly well known for his negotiating skills.

"Darcy's. I have a suspicion she might be the most useful."

He nodded. "I'm in."

"Speaking of our illustrious cohabitants," Natasha asked, "How do we handle things now that we're living here? Not the group thing. Just us."

Clint shrugged, knowing what he'd prefer but not sure if he wanted to share it with Nat just yet. She could get squirrely sometimes. So instead he suggested, "More threesomes? Sex with solo partners at their places only?"

"I can work with that," Natasha said slowly, almost hesitantly. "Although if we're both going to be here long term, I'm not sure I'm going to want other solo partners." 

"Me neither," Clint admitted, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "But I didn't want to assume."

She pushed closer to him. "So threesomes or more when the itch strikes, no more solo endeavors?"

He swallowed. "Yeah. No more solo endeavors."

Natasha smiled and lifted his head from her neck so she could give him a deep kiss, her hands sliding down his body until she could cup his ass. His dick shot straight up when she squeezed.

"Now that we have all of that out of the way," he finally managed, pushing his hips into hers. "How about we do something about this raging hard on I have?"

"Wanna fuck?" she suggested, wiggling out of his tight grasp so she could pull the zipper down on his jeans and stroke his hard erection.

"I thought that was a given," he laughed, reciprocating by helping her get her shirt off. He rolled a satin covered nipple between his fingers. "Are we even going to make it to the bedroom?"

It was Nat's turn to shrug, as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. "Probably not?"

"Kitchen table?" he suggested, looking behind her.

"Works for me." And then she pulled him down for another kiss and all talking stopped.

*

Natasha walked into the kitchen and Darcy nearly screamed when she sidled up beside her to grab the coffee carafe and pour a cup. No time like the present, the younger woman thought. Setting her own mug down firmly on the counter, she turned and looked the other woman square in the eye. 

"Ok, I have to get this out of the way because otherwise I'll never be able to use the common areas again," Darcy proclaimed, "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Natasha tilted her head. "Why?"

"You know, for sleeping with your main squeeze. Although really, there wasn't much sleeping going on, just a lot of sex. And holy fuck, does that man have stamina…" Darcy stopped and stared at Natasha. "Oh crap. You are going to hurt me."

"No," Natasha replied smoothly, lifting her coffee to take a sip. "Clint and I had an arrangement. It's fine. I thought he told you that?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it, but there's a huge difference between approving some extracurricular nookie long distance and seeing the nookie giver face to face on a daily basis. Ok, why are you looking at me like that? It doesn't seem like you want to murder me, but what do I know? Maybe that's how you look at all your marks before you kill them."

Natasha actually laughed at that and Darcy didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more scared. "No, I most definitely do not want to kill you. I want to fuck you."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Ummm… Wow. Did not see that one coming."

"Clint and I would like to expand things beyond just the three of us to more of the residents in the Tower."

Darcy didn't think it was possible to be even more shocked, but apparently it was. "Beyond… you mean like an Avengers orgy?" she squeaked. Natasha nodded, and Darcy shook her head. "The others will never go for it."

"Leave Pepper and Tony to me. They'll be surprisingly easy to convince," Natasha assured her with a knowing smile.

There was something there, but Darcy wasn't sure she wanted to know what. "Fine, but you'll never get Jane and Thor to agree. Those two are so sweetly in love with each other that it gives me cavities."

Nat waved her concern aside. "No, we don't need them. Or Bruce. He tends to keep to himself anyhow."

"Oh, thank God. Because I wouldn't mind getting a piece of Dr. Banner, but the thought of him hulking out during sex scares the crap out of me."

"No, our sticking point is Steve."

"Steve? As in Steve Rogers? Captain freaking America?! You think he'd want to…?"

Natasha tapped a fingernail on the counter. "I'm not at all sure that he'd want to. But _Clint_ wants him to."

Darcy paused for a moment. "Huh. I wouldn't have thought Clint would swing that way."

"He doesn't normally. But every once and awhile he likes to switch things up for variety."

"And again I say: Huh. Still not sure that we could convince Captain America to participate though."

"That's where you come in." Natasha smiled, and Darcy suddenly got the feeling that what the other woman had in mind to get the Captain involved was far worse than if the Black Widow had actually decided to kill her. 

*

It was both harder and easier to talk to Cap about Natasha's plan than she'd anticipated. She'd gone with the straight approach ("Natasha wants to have an Avenger's orgy. You in?") and while the incredulous expression on his face was comical, she was gratified to notice he didn't immediately say no as soon as the invitation was issued. 

"I don't know what anyone's told you, but I don't… I'm not..." Steve stammered, clearly very embarrassed.

"No one's told me anything. Well, ok, I'm not dumb. I watch the news; I visit museums," she said. "I know about your long lost lady love. And that there were rumors about you and your best friend. But that's all there was - rumors. Nobody's been able to confirm anything."

"We were close. Closer than most buddies," he admitted shyly. "There were a handful of times when we --" He stopped abruptly and swallowed. "But it's not like we were a couple, ya know?

"Welcome to a new century, Captain," Darcy told him brightly as she patted his arm. "Straight, gay, bi. No one gives a damn anymore."

"They used to." Steve was staring at her intently. "Which would you consider yourself?"

She thought about it a bit. "Bi? Maybe? I like sex. And I'm not super picky about whether I'm with a guy or a girl so long as I get a good orgasm out of it. But here's the thing… Natasha says she wants to fuck me and I _really_ want her to. I mean, can you imagine? The woman was trained for two things, killing and seduction. She's got to be freaking fantastic in the sex department. But it's only going to happen if you let Clint fuck your ass. And, let's be completely honest, I would not be at all opposed to watching that action while the Black Widow goes down on me. The two of you have some seriously fine asses." She paused to take a breath and realized that Steve was staring at her with a curious expression on his face that she couldn't quite figure out. "Filter. I really need to learn to use a filter."

"You… want to see my ass?"

Of all the things she could've imagined him saying in response to her monologue, she definitely had not expected that. "Well, duh. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

He frowned and she quickly added, "No, I get it. You're not just about the good looks, you're a genuinely good guy. But seriously, Rogers, your ass is --"

She was cut off from saying more by Steve kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth and making her girly parts tingle. "Um, does that mean…?

He nodded. "I'll do it."

"You will?" It looked like a weight had been lifted from him and Darcy grinned at how boyish and eager he looked.

"Yes. Where and when?"

"Friday in the common room. Natasha's bringing the condoms."

*

"Ms. Potts?" Pepper's young assistant said over the intercom. "There is a Ms. Romanov here to see you. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Pepper rose from behind her desk and came around to greet Natasha with a kiss on each cheek. "Natasha! How are you? It's been ages."

"Hi, Pepper." Natasha leaned in to give her another kiss, on the lips this time. It was warmer and longer than any standard greeting warranted.

"So not a business visit," Pepper laughed.

"No, definitely a personal visit," she agreed, kissing her again. 

"I have to say, I was not expecting that when my secretary said you were here to see me," Pepper said breathlessly several minutes later, as she sank back into her chair.

Natasha grinned and perched gracefully on the edge of the desk. She got right down to business. "I have a proposition which I think you might be very interested in."

"Oh?"

Pepper didn't take her eyes from Natasha's as she outlined her idea. "Darcy Lewis has agreed to to talk to Rogers. I thought you'd be able to secure Tony's involvement." Her tone changed from brisk to seductive as she traced a finger down Pepper's cheek to the pulse throbbing at her throat and then lower to the neckline of her blouse. "I assumed, of course, that your participation would not be in question."

Pepper's lips parted in a breathy sigh. "No, it would not."

Clearing her throat, Pepper addressed JARVIS. "Mark both mine and Mr. Stark's calendars as unavailable Friday evening. In fact, you may want to mark Mr. Stark's as unavailable the following day as well. I have a feeling he may want to follow through on some things that come up during the night's activities."

The electronic butler immediately confirmed the appointment. "Yes, ma'am. Your calendars have been updated."

"Thank you." She leaned into Natasha's touch. "Is there _anything_ else I can help you with while you're here?"

Natasha smiled and drew her hand away. "I don't want to take away _all_ the anticipation." 

The executive's eyes twinkled. "Then I'll look forward to seeing you - all of you - later this week."

*

Darcy was finding it hard to enjoy Natasha's lips caressing her neck, despite how good they felt. She kept getting distracted by Clint, who was trying to make a move on Steve, only to have the Captain back away from anything more than a casual touch. 

"Geez, it's a good thing Clint's got a smokin' body, because his game needs work," she observed. "How hard is it to just kiss Cap with tongue and then cop a quick feel? You did that to me and look how far we've gotten already."

Natasha smirked and gave her a lingering kiss on the shoulder. "Far, until you started watching them."

"I can't help it. I keep having this image of you going down on me while they fuck each other senseless. But how is that going to happen if they can't even get to first base?" she complained.

"Go. Help him," Natasha said, giving her an encouraging nudge on the backside. 

Darcy sighed. "He's your boyfriend. You go help him," she pouted. "Or not. Because I was promised sex with the Black Widow, and I will not let you renege on that. All the kissing has been really, really good, and I want the nookie, too."

"And you shall have it," Natasha promised. "But first, help them. I'll be over here with Tony and Pepper once you're done."

"But why me?" Darcy whined again, reluctant to leave her side just yet. 

"Because in this particular circumstance, a light touch is needed. Steve would shy away from anything I tried, and Clint knows all my tricks already."

"Fine, but for this I want a really fantastic fuck. The best you have to offer," Darcy declared bravely. It took guts to imply Natasha might not give it her all.

"I think I can do that," Natasha assured her, giving her one of those mysterious smiles of hers before pushing her towards the two men again. "Go!"

"For god's sake, do what the woman says and go!" Tony grumbled from behind her. "I want the Black Widow's assistance over here at the moment and the sooner you go, the sooner she can… Oomph! Pepper!"

Darcy glanced back to see Pepper silencing Tony with a kiss as Natasha crawled over to curl her arms seductively around the strawberry blonde's body. "Fine. But you all owe me. Big time. And by that, I mean orgasms. I want lots and lots of orgasms."

* 

It didn't take long for Darcy to get Clint and Steve on track (a few kisses and a quick handjob helped) and hours later, she lay dazed and supremely satisfied with her head pillowed on Tony's thigh. Steve was lounging between her splayed legs, and a turn of her head confirmed that Pepper was snuggled up against Tony's other side. Clint and Natasha were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you," Tony confirmed when she turned to peer up at him questioningly. 

"I have a name. It's Darcy. And considering I'm responsible for your last orgasm _and_ the best blow job you've ever had, the least you could do is use it."

"Darcy," he amended apologetically. "Although I have to protest the blow job thing. Pep --"

The woman in question spoke up from her place at his side. "Don't insult Darcy by trying to defend my honor. Darcy is one of the most patient and creative lovers I've had. And look how well she handled Steve and Clint earlier."

Darcy grinned delightedly. "Seriously? If my legs didn't feel like jello from all the sex, I'd get up and kiss you right now, Pepper."

"You could kiss me," Tony suggested, wiggling his hips at her. "I'm _right here_. No walking, limping, or crawling required. I think I could get it up one more time tonight. Try it. We'll find out."

"Shut up, Tony," Steve growled from somewhere right below Darcy.

"Aha! I knew it," Tony crowed. "You have a thing for her. He has a thing for you. That's why he doesn't want you to kiss me."

"Tony, leave them alone," Pepper grumbled.

"Why? This is a good thing. Unless she doesn't like him, but why wouldn't she? Clint likes Steve. Natasha likes Steve. Even I like Steve!"

Darcy tuned the two of them out and propped herself up on her elbows. She stared down at the top of Steve's head. "You have a thing for me?" she asked, a huge smile lighting up her face. 

He turned his head and kissed her hip. "Yeah, I think I might," he admitted, rolling over so he could get a better look at her face.

"Is that why you agreed to all this?" she asked curiously.

"Partially. It's been a long time since Peggy and Bucky. But they're gone and I'm not. It was time to start feeling again."

Something hard and hot nudged at her leg. "You definitely feel _something_ for me," she giggled.

Tony sat up, jostling them both. "He's hard again? No! Cap, you can't be serious? Another one? Already?"

"He does seem to have a very short refractory period," Pepper mused. 

"It's the serum," Steve mumbled, burying his face against Darcy's stomach. "It… does things."

"Do we have any more condoms left?" Darcy asked, looking around. 

"Barton and Cap snagged the last two," Tony complained. "Otherwise that blowjob might have been something more interesting." He looked around. "Hey, where is Barton? JARVIS? Locate the assassins, please."

"Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov have retired to their suite, sir."

" _Their_ suite? Clarify."

"Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov have not slept in separate apartments since their arrival 26 days ago."

Tony swiveled around to look at Pepper. "Pep? Did you know about this? You did! How could you not tell me?"

"It wasn't any of your business. It was theirs."

"I knew," Darcy piped up. 

Tony looked at Steve and he shrugged. "I had my suspicions, but they're not really sharers."

"Everyone knew but me?" Tony whined. "Who else's living arrangements do I not know about?"

"I live here," Darcy offered up. "But I'm pretty sure you had to approve that, since neither Jane nor I are official Avengers." She turned her attention back to Steve. "And I think it would be prudent to mention at this point that I have condoms in my apartment. Which is conveniently only a few floors down."

"Very prudent," Steve agreed. He stood and held out a hand to Darcy. She took it and rose, stumbling into him a little. "I wasn't kidding about the jello legs, but if you -- Ah! Steve!" 

She squealed as he picked her up and swung her into his arms. "Excuse us, Tony, Pepper, but I think we're going to retire to Darcy's apartment now."

Tony watched the laughing duo get into the elevator and sighed. "All the kids have flown the coop for the evening. Guess it's just you and me now," he said to Pepper, giving her an affectionate little squeeze.

"Mmmm. JARVIS, please secure the common areas and start the whirlpool in Mr. Stark's suite."

"Yes, ma'am."

Tony raised a brow at her. "Plans, Pepper?"

"Oh, yes," she confirmed, giving him a long, deep kiss. "Many, many plans. One of which is to make nights like this a regular occurrence."

Tony laughed and then pulled her to her feet, guiding her to his private rooms for some more romantic escapades. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
